Fisher Tiger
| image= | jname=フィッシャー・タイガー| rname=''Fisshā Taigā''| ename=Fisher Tiger| first=Chapter 521; Episode 415| affltion=Sunny Pirates| ocupation=Pirate Captain| epithet= |}}| jva=Unknown| }} Fisher Tiger, known as the Adventurer, is the founder and original leader of the Sunny Pirates. Personality Tiger is said by Hancock to be a reckless person, and very brutal, seeing how he challenged Mariejois and burned the entire city down to free all fishman slaves, enough to incite fear in the usually fearless Hancock. He also hated humans, but did not discriminate when it comes to slavery, and freed every one of them during his raid of the holy city. Abilities and Powers Tiger had a very strong will and power to climb the Red Line with his bare hands (which is 10,000 meters from the ocean surface). He also challenged the World Nobles and their guards to free fishman slaves, while disregarding the consequences of defying such people. History Thirteen years before the start of the story, he climbed up the cliffs of the Red Line with his bare hands to Mariejois. He attacked the holy land to free the fishmen slaves there from the Tenryuubito. While he hated humans, Tiger did not discriminate when it came to slaves. He freed slaves of all races there. Among these other slaves were Boa Hancock and her two sisters, Marigold and Sandersonia.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 521 and Episode 415, Boa Hancock tells Luffy of Fisher Tiger. With the Fishmen slaves he freed, Tiger changed the shameful hoof mark branded on them (it signified slavery) into a symbol of sun. He also took them in as part of his pirate crew, creating the Sunny Pirates. In time, however, the prejudices he continued to fight against ended up taking his life. Tiger suffered a massive amount of bloodloss after a bloody battle and needed a transfusion to save his life. But even though fishmen and humans share the same blood, no one would donate the necessary fluid that could have saved him, partially due to humans preventing a donation.One Piece Manga - Chapter 609, Hammond revealed that Tiger died due to being denied of a blood donation. Without the blood to save his life, Tiger ultimately died and his command of the Sunny Pirates was succeeded by Jinbe. Legacy Many Fishmen seem to look up to Tiger after his selfless efforts at liberating the imprisoned members of his race, so much that Hammond likened Luffy to him since the Straw Hat captain also assaulted a World Noble. The New Fishman Pirates, in particular, thought of Tiger as a hero.One Piece Manga - Chapter 607, Hammond showed respect for Tiger's heroism. Trivia *His death was a result of a denial of blood transfusion because of his race. In the real world, a popular urban legend surrounding the death of Dr. Charles Drew was that he died because the hospital refused to give him a blood transfusion because of his black heritage (as the myth details the hospital was "whites only", however this was not the case). References Site Navigation de:Fisher Tiger Category:Fishmen Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Sunny Pirates Category:Dead Characters Category:Super-Human Strength users Category:Flashback Introduction